dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Movement Vol 1 7
. Though she is back at their headquarters with Burden and Vengeance Moth, Virtue assures her that she will be able to find Mouse by following the emotional energy of Roshanna's indigo compassion. Left behind to look after Christopher, Vengeance Moth muses that few of her companions know her real name. It is Drew Fisher, she is 19 years old, she has muscular dystrophy, and she is a recovering substance abuser. Unfortunately, 9-1-1 says it will be at least an hour before they can get to Mouse' location. Fortunately, Holly arrives with Kulap's gear, and she hopes they can get him to a hospital on their own steam, before he dies. Unbeknownst to Virtue, the same indigo trail that she followed to them can be traced back, and the Graveyard Faction intends to use it to find the Movement's HQ. Vengeance Moth is not a natural fighter, but she supports the movement, and it is more a home to her than any other place. She is accepted there, and besides, she likes to help people. Unfortunately, Christopher requires a type of help she is not prepared to provide. Despite his having been exorcised of the demon within him - which was actually just his fear and repression - he still has sexual feelings, of which he is ashamed because of his upbringing. Unfortunately, Vengeance Moth knows nearly as little about sex as he does, but she does know that recurring thoughts of it do not require another exorcism. Katharsis begins flying Mouse to the hospital, and Virtue makes a call to Captain Meers, demanding that he make good on the favour he owes her by seeing that no police are waiting at the hospital. The favour he owes her is in exchange for her preventing the angry citizens of the 'Tweens from burning his precinct house to the ground. Meanwhile, Officers Whitt and Peña have escaped the Movement's hideout, and reunited with their fellow policemen, but they are reluctant to tell Meers about their escape. Vindictively, Whitt suggests that they go back in as a team, and clear the Movement out. Not much later, Vengeance Moth is alerted to the fact that all of the Movement's security monitors have been taken out, and nobody's cell phones are working. It appears they have been jammed, and someone is coming. If Tremor didn't have time to move the tunnels that lead to their hide-out, the police - or worse - could come for them. Taking control of the situation, Vengeance Moth has all the children sent to hide in the basement while anyone willing to fight must be posted to the doorway as a last defense. Though she doesn't like to fight, Vengeance Moth will if she has to. As Kulap drops Mouse off at the Emergency Room, Vengeance Moth confronts the Graveyard Faction in the tunnels, warning that they will not enter her home. Met with little receptiveness to her warning, she rises up from her wheelchair, floating above them and emitting a blinding green light. Unfortunately, Monster Baby is already blind, and punches Vengeance Moth to the ground. Gleefully, Anguish decides that their new plan should be to make her suffer before they kill her. Meanwhile, Virtue and company learn that Mouse's prognosis is not good. While Whitt drums up support for his plan to take out the Movement, he meets unexpected resistance from Officer Erik Yee. Grimly, Whitt reminds that Yee is as much in James Cannon's pocket as any other officer there. They are brothers in their corruption. Standing firm, Yee responds that he owes the captain this loyalty. Angrily, Whitt prepares to fight his colleague, but Yee is ready for him. At the hospital, Captain Meers comes alone, as promised. Circuitously, he explains that he accidentally brought files on the Graveyard Faction, which he lost in the cab, and which might be useful to her in keeping her people alive, if she got her hands on it. While fighting to protect her friends, Vengeance Moth's significant power begins to wane as her muscular dystrophy begins to get the better of her. Though Christopher tries to come to her aid, he is knocked back like nothing. Seeing him injured beside her, Vengeance Moth admits that the exorcism was a lie, and that their only hope of survival is for him to let the demon inside him back in. As the Graveyard Faction surveys the unimpressive ranks waiting to defend their home, they are surprised and horrified to witness Christopher's transformation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Kirstin Villains: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** Officer Avers ** ** ** ** Officer Stinton * Ryan Jennings Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}